The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to components of combustors.
Conventional gas turbine engines typically include a number of components configured to direct a flow of air and/or fuel in a desired direction to facilitate operation of the gas turbine engine. For example, as the air and/or fuel flows from one section of the gas turbine engine to the next, the orientation of the flow path may be changed (“turned”) via or more guide vanes, nozzles, or the like. However, the inventors have observed that redirecting the air/fuel in such a manner introduces inefficiencies into the operation of the gas turbine engine. Moreover the inclusion of the aforementioned components adds weight, cost, and complexity to the gas turbine engine.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved gas turbine engine.